Drabbles
by Crown of Roses
Summary: Drabbles based on quotes or random thoughts. Rated T because I have a incredibly sick mind. Hints of slash, het, threesomes and violence.
1. Lollipops

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins.

Ron glanced up as he heard Alexia and Arabella approach. They were laughing and falling over each other as they ran towards them. Hearing Harry sigh Ron looked at his face, he looked like he was in pain. Alexia and Arabella flopped down and promptly started fighting over a book. Hermione frowned at them. Arabella shoved Alexia's shoulder. "I hadn't finished that page!" Alexia rolled her eyes. "Poor baby. Would you like a lollipop?" Arabella shoved Alexia again before the grabbing the book off of her. They began tugging on it, each of them trying to get the other to let go. With a ripping noise and a muffled scream from Hermione, they were both left holding one half of the book each. They both shrugged before waving their hands over their halves and watching as they formed back into two separate books. As they settled back down to read Arabella suddenly turned to Alexia. "So, can I have that lollipop now?" Ron was startled as Harry suddenly started laughing. He glanced back at the twins in time to see them high-five each other and Alexia hand a lollipop to Arabella.

**AN**: Well… I've decided to start what I said I would. Here are some short… things I've based on quotes or random thoughts that come into my head. This one is based on a random thought. Some of them will be relevant to DD's storyline, but others will not. I will say when they are as they will probably be few and far between. This one isn't.


	2. PMS

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins.

Alexia stretched as she lazed on the grass and watched the clouds. Hearing Ron and Harry flop down beside her, she turned her head slightly. "Ugh. I swear it must be her time of the month! She isn't normally this irritable!" Alexia raised an eyebrow before staring back up at the sky. She watched Luna point something out to Arabella before they scurried off after it. Hearing Ron and Harry start ranting again she sat up and looked down at them. "_Do you know why they call it 'PMS'? Because 'Mad Cow Disease' was already taken_." Smirking at their flabbergasted expressions she stood up and quickly crossed the yard to join the Weasley twins as they plotted something.

**Quote**: Do you know why they call it 'PMS'? Because 'Mad Cow Disease' was already taken

**AN**: I hope you like this one. I know I only just put up the first one. But eh, my muse is back full force for a while. Either that, or the brain power has gone up again.


	3. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins.

Ginny sighed as she watched Harry laugh with Alexia. Frowning as Alexia jumped on Harry's back and they started wrestling she was startled as Arabella sat down beside her. Arabella followed her line of sight before sighing and shaking her head slightly. Ginny sighed again. "Why won't he notice me? Doesn't he see me?" Arabella wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders. Resting her head on Ginny's she smiled slightly before pulling Ginny to her feet and placing her hands on the side of her face. "_Stop waiting for Prince Charming. He's with Mr Right_." Kissing Ginny's cheek lightly Arabella skipped off to see what Luna was doing. Ginny's hand drifted up to her cheek as she traced it softly before her eyes widened as she caught onto what Arabella had said.

**Quote**: Stop waiting for Prince Charming. He's with Mr Right.

**AN**: Again, another quick one. Hehe. This one is sort of relevant to the storyline of DD. But it's from about during Harry's fourth year. I don't know where I get the quotes from; I get them from fan-fictions, pictures, and random people on the street. Everywhere. But, unfortunately I do not keep track of where I get them from. So, again, I claim no ownership on any quotes I have used or may use in the future.


	4. Anger

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins.

Harry stared as Alexia's eyes slowly faded to crimson and her hair started to have red tints. As shadows started creeping into the well lit room and the shelves started to shake Arabella came skidding round the corner. As she placed her hands on the sides of Alexia's face she stared at Harry. "What made her angry?" Sighing as Harry just continued to stare she growled at him. "Oi! What the hell made her so angry?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Some seventh years suggested that they could find a use for her. And that their fathers would find her… appetizing." Arabella rolled her eyes before wincing as a shadow brushed against her foot. Harry watched as Arabella muttered cusses under her breath as the shadows grew and started to wrap around Alexia. "Harry, what calms her down?" Harry frowned slightly. "Uhh… Some Muggle rock music and you." Arabella waved her hand quickly and sighed as rock music started playing through out the room. She shook her foot quickly as the shadows decreased slightly. Wrapping her arms around Alexia she felt her shudder before Arabella quickly caught her as her legs collapsed. Rocking her back and forth she waited until Alexia's shudders had stopped and her hair had faded back to black. As she pulled back slightly she noticed that Alexia's eyes still had a few red flecks. Tugging her to her feet Arabella turned back to Harry. "You tell no-one. Not Severus, not Remus, not Dumbledore. No-one. Am I clear?" Harry nodded before sinking down into a chair as Arabella escorted Alexia out the room.

**AN**: I figured I'd do something to do with Alexia's anger. Maybe later I'll do one about when Arabella isn't there to calm her and she lets off some steam. But, alas, no more drabbles today for it is bedtime!


	5. Nightmares

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins

Arabella scowled as Colin Creevey continued to follow her around. As she tried to walk away he quickly sped up to walk beside her. "Will you think of me?" Alexia stopped and rolled her eyes at him. "_If I think about you tonight, it will be because I'm having a nightmare_. Now scram!" Colin's eyes widened before he ran off towards the castle doors. Alexia huffed and continued heading towards the lake. "Pesky little twerp. He really will give me nightmares one of these days."

**AN**: Quotes are now in just italics.


	6. Icecreams

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins

Alexia walked back to the others, six ice-creams in her arms. "How the hell did you get them off of Remus?" Alexia chuckled as she sat down and handed them out. "_Never underestimate the power of a small bikini_." Harry snorted and Ron stared at her before shrugging and eating his ice-cream. Alexia smiled at Arabella before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

**AN**: Quote is in italics. This one was just a random thought mixed with a quote.


	7. Jesus

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins

Hermione sighed as Lavender started off again. Making eye contact with Harry she had to quickly look away and bite her lip to stop the laughter coming out. "You must find Jesus! He will save your souls!" Hearing Ron snort Hermione quickly turned back to Lavender and pretended to be listening, nodding in all the right places. Alexia suddenly sat up from where she was looking under the couch. "_I found Jesus_!" Lavender smiled brightly at her as Alexia opened her mouth again. "_He was behind the couch_!" Lavender glared at Alexia before storming off up the stairs to the girl's dormitories as Harry and Alexia started laughing before Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

**AN**: I mean no offense. None at all. I actually have a friend that is religious. But it really was too funny to pass up. Quote is in italics. And again, I mean absolutely no offense whatsoever.


	8. Step plant

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins

Hermione led the first years up the stairs, towards the Gryffindor common room. "Now be careful not to trip." Hermione winced slightly as Arabella smacked her face on a step. "Like that." Arabella straightened up as Alexia fixed her nose and cleaned the blood off her face and the step. "_I didn't trip. I said hello to the step with my face_." Arabella quickly gathered up her books and hurried up the rest of the stairs. Alexia stood, watching her walk away. She turned back to the first years. "Listen to Granger here. She's a wonderful prefect." Alexia pressed a sloppy kiss to Hermione's cheek making the first years giggle before she skipped off down the stairs and linked arms with Luna and skipped down the stairs towards the Ravenclaw common room. "I wonder about their sanity sometimes you know." The first years giggled again before Hermione smiled warmly at them and continued leading them up the staircases.

**AN**: Well. Finally… An update. Took me long enough didn't it? Terribly sorry about the time. Ya see, my aunt committed suicide near Christmas and then my first little cousin was born two days before my birthday... so it's been a wee bit hectic. But it should calm down slightly. I still probably won't update DD… I just have no inspiration for that anymore.


	9. Monkeys

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins

Draco rolled his eyes as Goyle sniggered loudly. "Can you believe those idiotic Muggles think we come from monkeys?" Draco looked up at Goyle. "Of course we come from monkeys. Just look at your mum." Goyle looked at Draco confused as the other Slytherins laughed. As Draco walked away he heard Goyle yell and start lumbering after him.

**AN: **Hiya! So sorry I haven't put anything up... But with my aunt dying and starting senior school... I haven't really had the time. I wrote this one while on a holiday with my mum and sister.


	10. Banana

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins

Alexia sighed as she watched Severus work. Glancing around she smirked as an idea formed.

Severus froze and slowly raised his head, glaring at Alexia. "Did you just throw a banana at me?" Alexia pouted. "Would I do that?" Severus paused and pretended to think before nodding his head. "Yes, you would." Alexia pouted a bit more. "I'm bored Sev. Entertain me!" Severus rolled his eyes. "Where's Remus?" Alexia stuck her tongue out at him. "Full moon remember doofus." Severus sighed and packed up his notes, sliding them back into their folder, before taking Alexia's hand and leading her up the stairs.

**AN**: I wrote this one when I was on holiday as well. I'll probably be writing heaps more tonight... I'm going good!


	11. Moon

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins

Alexia giggled as she hung off of the bed slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes as Arabella shoved Ginny out the way before flopping next to Alexia and snuggling into her side. "How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" Alexia stared at Ginny. "What? It's an honest question!" Alexia giggled again before falling off the bed as Arabella shoved her. "Warm spot!" Alexia pouted from her spot on the floor amidst giggles from the other girls in the dorm.

**AN: **I have no clue where this one came from. I'm working on the main chapters... honest… but with all my exams and courses and then plain old book work… and my new social life… it's all sorta confusing.


	12. Hit like a girl

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins

"You hit like a girl Mudblood!" Hermione rolled her eyes as the Slytherins yelled out insults. "Yes, I hit like a girl. You could too if you hit a bit harder." Quickly casting a shield charm she ducked the Room of Requirement, bumping into Neville on the way.

**An:** Pretty rubbish? Yeah I know. But I'm trying not to make everything I write at the moment really lovey-dovey. One of the facts of having a new boyfriend/crush I guess.


	13. Floor

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins  
**Warning: **Mild cursing and hints of slash, het and fem-slash pairings. Also hints of threesomes

Alexia stirred slightly as she heard a muffled curse. Snuggling in closer to Severus she sighed before pulling back slowly. Looking over the edge of the bed she giggled lightly as she realised Remus had fallen off the bed. As he realised she was looking at him Remus glanced up and pouted at her before hopping back into the bed. "He kicked me out of the bed!" Alexia erupted into silent giggles and buried her head in Severus's neck. "The only reason I would kick you out of bed is to fuck you on the floor." Remus glared at Severus. "Then go ahead then." Severus raised an eyebrow at Remus before shoving him off the bed and rolling off after him, leaving Alexia still giggling on the bed.

**AN**: If you have any complaints, please send them to me and I will let my boyfriend know as it's his fault I wrote this. He picked the quote. Anyways, usual things. I've been incredibly busy with my new social life and even though I only just started back at school I'm behind already. Please review. I promise it doesn't take long. I don't even care if you flame me or the drabbles... or whether you like it or not.


	14. Jellyfish

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins

**Warning**: Mild cursing and hints of slash, het and fem-slash pairings. Also hints of threesomes

Albus Dumbledore hummed under his breath as he walked through the many hallways of Hogwarts toward his office. Smiling as he heard the paintings mutter as he saw Alexia, Arabella and Harry come skipping towards him. They skidded to a stop in front of him and he took a slight step backwards as he saw the smiles on their faces. "We just wanted to let you know sir, that if a jellyfish ever stung you, we'd pee on you sir." Their smiles grew even more before they turned around sharply, linked arms and skipped off, singing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!"

**AN**: Uhhh… Blame my aunt for this one. We were both on sugar highs even though we're on other ends of the country and we had a text fest… and I said that I'd pee on her then she said she'd pee on me too but not on her mother.. and it just went downhill from there..


	15. Panties

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. Not any quotes, not Harry, not Severus, not Remus. Nothing at all except for the Riddle twins

Alexia sighed as she heard Lavender crying over Ron again. Shaking her head she snuggled up to Arabella's side and kissed her cheek lightly. "Put your big girl panties on and deal with it girly" came Hermione's voice followed by Lavender sniffing and sobbing a few more times before she straightened up, fixed her hair and marched into the bathroom followed by the Patil twins.

**AN: **Yeah... Not much to say. Not a lot of inspiration so I'm taking what small thoughts I can get... Also… how do you break up with someone who thinks they will be with you forever and has slight anxiety and depression?


End file.
